youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Fizhy
This interview was conducted via email on June 9, 2017, by Aidan Dunphy. ---- Fizhy is a YouTuber with over 132,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I don't really remember, probably when my brother was watching something when we were younger. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * No idea, sorry. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * Some old Spider-man game on a really ancient computer. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * A good few dozen thousand. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you're subscribed to? * A few hundred, maybe 250-300. Something silly. Q6: Can you remember who was the first YouTuber that you subscribed to? * Nope, sorry. Q7: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * Never been a fan of YouTubers as much as I've wanted to just get stuck in myself. Q8: Who or what influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * Boredom was my true influence. Q9: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * I couldn't say, I do enjoy watching my friends' content: LazerzZ, LongEaredFox, Tynamite, The Creed, etc. Q10: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * Good joke. Q11: How did you come up with Fizhy as your current main YouTube channel name and your 3 former YouTube channel names Fishy, Fishy Yarpster and XN3RDXD3RPXakaEthan? * Well originally my channel was named after my real name, then it became Fishy Yarpster, then Fishy because it sounded nicer. Then a larger YouTuber changed their name to 'Fishy', so I turned the 's' into a 'z' and there you go. The XN3RDXD3RPXakaEthan was just a custom link I made a couple years ago. Q12: How did you come up with Fizhy Vlogster and Fishy Jokester as your 2nd and 3rd YouTube channel names? * One's for vlogs, the other is for stupid jokes. Other than that it's still me. Q13: Was XN3RDXD3RPXakaEthan, Fizhy Vlogster and Fishy Jokester your YouTube channel names when you first created each of your YouTube channels? * Nah. Fizhy was my real name. Fizhy Vlogster was Fishy Vlogs and Fishy Jokester was always that. Q14: When and why did you change your main YouTube channel name from Fishy to Fizhy? * March of 2017, for reasons already stated. Q15: Do you find it hard to keep all 3 of your YouTube channels updated with new videos? * Two of them are dead as a dodo. My main channel is a burden enough. I'll update on my vlogging channel from time to time but 'Fishy Jokester' is dead. Q16: Can you remember what date you uploaded your first video on your main YouTube channel? * 13th of April 2013. Q17: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? * My least favourite videos are my first ones. My favourite videos are the recent ones. Q18: What is your favorite part about having 3 YouTube channels and being a YouTuber? * Best part about being a YouTuber is having viewers who enjoy watching you. That's a great feeling. Q19: What is your favorite video game? * It's a tough call between Skyrim and The Witcher 3. Q20: What is your favorite video game to record? * To record? I like Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Fun to record and livestream. Q21: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * From time to time, I mostly game for YouTube, but my gaming tastes aren't dissimilar to how they are on my channel. Q22: How many video games do you own? * I have about 160 games on Steam and shelves beyond shelves of Xbox 360 games somewhere behind me. I hopped to PC when the generation passed. Q23: What are your PC and setup specifications? * Nothing particularly fancy, * Intel Core i5-4440 3.1GHz Quad Core * (2x) HyperX DDRM3 8GB Memory (16GB RAM) * Gainward GTX 770 Phantom * 500 watt PSU * Zalman Z11 Plus Case. Q24: What do you use to record and edit your videos? * A combination really, I use VEGAS Movie Studio 13 Platinum mostly but sometimes I'll use the editing software that came with an old capture card and if I'm editing a funtage I'll do the cuts in Windows Movie Maker and then edit heavily in Movie Studio 13. Q25: What equipment did you have when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * A potato for a phone. Q26: How long does it take you to make a thumbnail for one of your videos? * 5 Minutes on a good day. Q27: How many comments and messages that you receive do you reply to? * I try to reply to all messages, comments are a different kettle of fish. Considering how messy my comments can get in the past I've taken to responding to the comments I can respond to. Q28: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * Yes. Once they're up it's important to double check it hasn't buggered up somehow. Q29: Does any of your family members watch your videos? * Not as dedicated viewers, but they'll mention that they saw the odd video from time to time. Q30: Have you ever met a fan of your videos other then your family and friends? * One time I was sat in a park and was approached by a lad who asked if I was (at the time), 'Fishy Yarpster'. That's the only instance I can recall and I can't tell if they asked to mock me or if they were genuinely a viewer. Q31: Have you ever met another YouTuber other then your brother? * Nope. Q32: Do you have a job other then YouTube, if not what is your occupation? * I'm at college studying history & ancient history. Q33: What was your first job? * Never had a proper job, it's always been YouTube, so I reckon now that I'm earning from that, that's my job. Q34: What is your dream job? * Tough question. I have no idea. Q35: If you were the CEO of YouTube right now is there anything that you would add or change to or about YouTube? * I'd probably reel back on several ridiculous decisions YouTube has made over the past 2 years. Q36: If you were the founder of YouTube would you have named it YouTube or something else? * If I were to name YouTube something without knowing YouTube in my mind, I'd probably go all out and go for sickboy.net or something silly. Obviously I have no idea in reality, but it'd be a silly name for sure. Q37: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then it's current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? * Not really, I think that the current play buttons are just fine. Q38: You currently have over 13,500 subscribers on your main channel and 2,552 subscribers on your other 2 channels, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * Honestly, I don't know, I might have hoped, but that little lad dreaming wasn't much of a thinker. Q39: You currently have uploaded 3,263 videos on your main channel and 86 videos on your other 2 channels, did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * No, I'm surprised it's that many, that's mad. Q40: Currently your most viewed video has over 115,700 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * I can't say I did. Q41: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * 100K subscribers and 100 million total views would be lovely. Q42: What was your lifetime subscriber goal and video view when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * There wasn't a goal, just record and upload. Q43: How long do you think YouTube will last? * There's no ending YouTube, but their repeated silly decisions might make the site less active. Q44: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * If this kicks off properly for me, a long time yet, I'd hope. Q45: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * Can't say that I am. Q46: Have you ever been to a YouTube/Gaming convention before? * Nah. Q47: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * It's more important to turn it into an outlet than a job, so have fun and do something you want to do. Viewers will enjoy you only if you enjoy yourself. Q48: What is the future for you and your channel? * I don't know, the future is pretty hard to tell. Q49: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * No, I have not. Extra Questions The following list of questions were answered after the initial 49 questions were answered, Q50 was answered on June 9, 2017 and Q51 was answered on June 10, 2017. Q50: Who is the most subscribed YouTube channel that is subscribed to you? * No idea, all I can say is I'm not a fan of most bigger YouTubers and am not subscribed to channels like PewDiePie or anyone like that. Q51: Who made your YouTube channel logos and your YouTube channel banners? * I assembled it, though my brother designed the logo's artwork. Category:YouTube Interviews